This invention relates to a retracting mechanism having a jaw assembly for gripping and taking a pressing out of press dies, such as those for drawing, in order to invert it, and more specifically to a retracting mechanism with provisions for retracting the jaw assembly away from the press during die change.
Some drawing presses in particular are equipped with a retracting mechanism which firstly withdraws the pressing out of the dies and then inverts it preparatory to delivery to subsequent processing stages. The retracting mechanism includes a jaw assembly for gripping and carrying the pressing out of the dies. In power presses providing for interchangeable use of a variety of die assemblies, the jaw assembly as heretofore built into the retracting mechanism has interfered upon a die assembly mounted on a moving bolster at a time when the die assembly together with the bolster is interchanged with another.
A conventional solution to the above problem has been to remove the jaw assembly from the retracting mechanism. This practice is objectionable as it adds to the period of time required for die change. The reduction of the die change period will contribute significantly to the improvement in the production of a press or a press line.